Ask Antarctica
by OneHellOfACountry
Summary: Antarctica or the South Pole is accepting questions. There may or may not be other countries getting involved in this. Ask away!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia. I own OC Antarctica, but that's it.

* * *

Hello, I'm Antarctica, obviously. A lot of others have been doing things like this, and it looked kind of fun, so I thought I would start one. Also, it gets kind of boring down here, so I need something to do!

My human name's Jaden Black. Penguins and chocolate are things I like, but I don't really like being confused for the north pole. I'm not real sure what to put other than this. Ask anything as long as it's within the rating. See you soon, hopefully!

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to make one of these, but I couldn't think of what character to do, so I used an OC. Hope that's okay. Send in asks over PM or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing except for OC Antarctica. Also, the 'u' key on my keyboard likes to not work, so there might be random u's missing until I work that issue out.

* * *

2p England:Hello there my darling Antarctica! My question is... Would you like  
a cupcake? I have vanilla, chocolate, blueberry, strawberry and Alfred flavor.  
Also, would you be willing to take up my offer of becoming a colony of mine?  
It would certainly make me happy and might give me second thoughts on making  
you a cupcake. As in, you are the cupcake. Anyway, I hope to see you soon.  
Toodle pip darling!

(From 2p England (Guest))

Hi Arthur or Oliver or whatever your name is. First off, the chocolate one sounds nice, but I've heard some stuff about your cupcakes. So I'm going to pass on the cupcake (at least until I'm sure I won't die or something).

And no, I would not like to become a colony. The only things colonizing my house are penguins and that's how I want to keep it. As for the threat, stay away from me.

That was the only question, so bye for now!


	3. I'm begging and ashamed

I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs

* * *

Hey guys. So no one asked any questions, and I'm just wondering if I should delete this blog and go do something else. However, I'm going to hope that some more people will ask questions and I just want to let you know that it's okay to review. Honestly, if I can get my friend Jamaica to agree, you might be able to ask her some questions, too. Just please ask something.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Hey. So, I got questions! And that 2p England guy hasn't shown his face again, which is good. He kinda creeped me out. So anyways, onto this!

_From: I am awesome Prussia_

_Hi Antarctica! I thought thus was a great blog so don't delete it! Ok, my_  
_question is... How cold is it? I know this is lame but what the hell? I may as_  
_well ask! Anyway, don't delete this thing dude!_  
_Laters!_

__Hi Prussia (I'm assuming you're Prussia, anyway). Thanks for the complement to the blog. I just didn't want to be taking up space and wasting my time with this thing. So, your question is how cold is it? Well, in the summer it can be about 5 °C (41 °F) and 15 °C (59 °F) and in the winter it can get to be −80 °C (−112 °F) and −90 °C (−130 °F) in the middle of the continent. Needless to say, I live nearer to the coast than the center. I did set the record for coldest temperature with −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F) though... I really can't blame people for not living here.

_From: Stardust98_

_Spain: Hola Antartica!_

_Romano: Ciao._

_Spain: Lovi and I decided it would be a good idea to talk to you, right Lovi?_

_Romano: Whatever._

_Spain: So, do you like tomates? :D_

_Romano: Idiota . . . Anyway, is the stupid global warming affecting you a lot?_

_Spain: That's not nice! D: Lastly, how many languages do you speak?_

_Romano: Too bad. I have to go, Feli is whining about getting some gelato._

_Spain: Bye Antartica! :D_

__Hi guys! You asked a lot of questions... Well, might as well get started on them then.

I do like tomatoes. They're not my favorite, but it's better than cauliflower.*

Yeah, global warming's been getting to me. My whole continent's been heating up, and it's getting pretty bad in the Antarctic peninsula. Lots of ice shelves have been heating up and falling. I've been getting fevers on and off.** A part melted and refroze in 2005. So, yeah, I've been affected.

As to how many languages I speak, I usually use English. I speak some Norwegian because of the whaling around South Georgia Island back then, but it's pretty rusty. Some Spanish too, but that language kind of sucks (sorry, Spain). And since a lot of people have research stations here, I try to learn a little of everything, even though I'm not usually successful.***

Okay so that's it for the questions. I've kind of got a question for you all. So, if people from America are American, and people from Russia are Russian, then what are people from Liechtenstein? Seriously, this is starting really bother me. Oh well. Ask lots more questions and I'll see you next time!

* * *

* I just don't like cauliflower. No one I know likes cauliflower. So why would Antarctica like cauliflower.

** I think that since she doesn't have any permanent residents, she would be more affected by her climate than most would.

***Please note that she will not be using any of these languages. I only speak English, and a bit of Spanish due to one semester of Spanish I in school. If I use different languages, I would have to use Google Translate and would most likely be butchering beautiful languages.

So, ask more questions. Don't be afraid. And seriously, someone answer that Liechtenstein thing.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm impatient and bored. I also own nothing besides a couple OCs.

* * *

Hey. I only got one ask, but it's pretty long and watching Ms. OneHellOfACountry check her email every half hour for another review was getting pretty painful. So this will be it until I get more. Now for the question.

_From: RegalMisfortune_

_Salutations, Antarctica. I don't usually correspond to other nations, or_  
_continents even. I a bit shy when it comes to talking to people, but, you seem_  
_a bit lonely yourself so I gathered whatever courage I had left to write this._

_I must ask... do you leave your home to visit the other nation's homes? I used_  
_to a long time ago, and it was nice to learn all the new foods to cook and_  
_listen to their different languages. But, dark, terrible things happened and I_  
_don't do that so much anymore... If you don't, you should take some time off_  
_to do so. It's nice to take a break every once in awhile._

_Deus benedixerim_

_-Vatican City_

_PS- I heard that you were curious as to what people from Liechtenstein were_  
_called. I believe they are referred to as "the people of Liechtenstein" or_  
_"Liechtensteiners"._

Hello Mr. Vatican City. I was a little surprised to get a letter from you. I had to get over a lot of shyness to make this, so I can imagine what it took for you to write.

Yes, I do leave sometimes. I'm friends with Jamaica and I go to visit her sometimes but not often. Her house is a lot warmer than what I'm used to, and she gets kind of annoying so it's not always worth the trip. She comes over to my house sometimes, but usually spends the whole time complaining about how cold it is outside and how much I 'over-heat' my house. Occasionally I go to World Meetings, but since I don't have a government it's not required. Mostly I go just because it's nice to be around everyone, and I can hang out with Jamaica without the aforementioned problems. Other than that, not much. I'm pretty shy, so it's hard to make new friends. Usually I just stay here.

Thank you for answering that question. It really was starting to annoy me.

I'm sorry to hear that you don't really get out anymore. If you want to come over and have some hot chocolate, I'd be okay with that!

Also, what does Deus benedixerim mean? I'm assuming it's Latin.

Well, that's all for now, I'm going to try to update after I have at least two questions, but if that takes too long or the author starts getting antsy again or if there's just too much a gap between updates, I'll post with just one or maybe none (maybe I'll tell a story about something that happened to me or something).

Bye for now!

* * *

A/N: I get really impatient. I will try to wait for two or more, but most like just do one. Ask plenty of questions!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing besides my OC

* * *

Why is there only one question? Because I'm bad with keeping promises.

_From: Stardust98_

_Spain: Hi again! :D_

_Romano: I don't like cauliflowers either. They suck._

_Spain: But veggies are supposed to help you grow! D:_

_Romano: Too bad. Anyway, damn . . . I didn't know it was THAT bad . . ._

_Spain: Whaaaat? No it doesn't ;A; Spanish is bueno!_

_Romano: Sorry to burst your bubble, idiot, but si, Spanish sucks._

_Spain: *emo corner*_

_Romano: I think you call people from Liechtenstein . . . Liechtensteinian._  
_(Totally didn't look it up). I don't even know either. So, another question._  
_Do you go to world meetings often? Because I've never really seen you there ._  
_. . Or are you just invisible like Canada?_

_Spain: Who?_

_Romano: . . . Reply back soon. Arrevederci._

_Spain: Adios! :D_

Hi guys! Thanks for answering the thing about Liechtenstein. Um, I'm sorry for insulting your language, Spain. Anyway, I go to world meetings sometimes but most of the time it's just not worth the it to go there and then have no say in anything. I go a few times, but not often.

Don't be shy. Ask plenty more questions.

Bye for now!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: First off, I'm going to apologize for only putting an authors note and note an actual story. I know when other people do this it annoys me, but it's necessary, I think. **

**Ok, onto my point. This is an ask-blog, and I haven't gotten any questions since the last chapter. I don't know if that's because there's no interest in this story, or if some people are just not asking their questions because they assume someone else will do it (again, as I tend to do) or what. Seriously, the only thing close to a question I got was this review for my other story,****_ To Spain, With Love_****:**

_From: Lithuania (Guest)_

_Lithuania:Hello! Um... Hello._

__**I just wanted to share that, because I am actually both very amused and confused by that. Was that meant for this? Are you new? Because if it was meant for this, you need to tell me. **

**I got off topic. Anyway, ask more questions. I don't care how stupid your question is (try to keep it sane though) just ask something.**


	8. The beautifully symmetrical chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia, just the OC.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Jamaica kept sending me emails about Earth Elements and mud or something... she was mostly being a distraction, and her emails got pretty incoherent after awhile. Also, no one really sent in any questions, so I couldn't really respond to anything. Only one question, but that's becoming normal.

_From: Stardust98_

_((Sorry for not reviewing! ;))_

_Spain: It's okay! :D_

_Romano: Tch. Anyway, we wanted to ask you if your 2p annoys the hell out of_  
_you too._

_Spain: What Lovi really meant to ask was; What is your 2p like?_

_Romano: I hate mine._

_Spain: Yours is pretty nice! Mine is scary . . . ;A; Anyway, we'll be back_  
_soon!_

_Romano: Ciao._

__Hello again guys. I'm really starting to look forward to getting mail from you two. I'm not really sure why Spain said it was okay, but thanks! Any way, my 2p is not really something I want to talk about, but I will.

Okay, so what she looks like first. Kind of like me, just paler colors. Like, you know how some of the 2ps look a lot like their 1p version (like Japan or Germany) and some of them have different color schemes (like Russia or England)? I mean, 2p!America doesn't even look the same race as our America, he looks Native American or something. Anyway, she's pretty much has the same hair cut and clothes as me, but she's really light blonde and her clothing is usually white or blue. She's got those eyes that nearly every other 2p has, the dark-brown/red ones.

Personality wise, she agitates me. I don't know if my blog makes it seem like this, but things agitate me a lot and she is one of them. I'm not sure how to explain it... It seems like she's everyone's whipping girl. Then she seems really polite and quiet and then attempts to shoot you in the back (I speak from one of the few times I've had to be in the same room with her). I really want to beat her with a snow shovel. She's just very two-faced, I think. I try to upfront with how I feel about people, but her... point is, yes, Romano, she annoys the hell out me. I think I ranted just a bit there.

Well, I will see you all in a couple days. Don't be too shy with the reviewing. As I think I just proved, I will answer almost anything.

* * *

**A/N: Stardust, you quickly becoming one of my favorite people on this site. That being said, I'll love other people if they ask something. I'm pretty impatient, so I will update with only one or two asks, but I would love to get more. **

**Also, I can't think of anything to put up on ****_To Spain, With Love _****so that might not be updated for awhile. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

So, I'm still alive! It's a couple days until Valentine's Day. Nothing to do, so maybe send in some valentine-themed asks or just asks and I'll answer them in a day or so.

* * *

**A/N: I feel compelled to say that this was originally going to be a tumblr ask blog, then I remembered I can't draw and came here. I'm going to try to update Valentine's Day, but I'm impatient, so maybe not. Probably sooner. Ask please!**

**P.S. Sorry for short update.**


	10. Happy (Thursday) Valentine's Day!

**I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

Hello again. Happy Valentines day! Hopefully this is a nice breather from the Romance stories here. I hope you were all happy with your lovers or your computer or whatever!

Onto the questions.

_From: I am awesome Prussia_

_Hey! I'm awesome. You have a blog. Lets chat!_  
_Right, so. The question is... Are you awesome?_  
_I'm only friends with awesome people so I need to know about you! Are you_  
_awesome?_  
_Anyvay... Gilbirds bugging me so bye!_  
_Awesome._

Hello again Prussia. That's an interesting way to start a conversation. Anyways I guess I'm awesome. You're a lot less annoying than I was led to believe.

_From: 2p England (Guest)_

_2p England:I'm back love! I'm ashamed at you! You should leap at the chance to_  
_become a colony! Anyway, you mentioned st valentines day. I thaught that I_  
_would send you a little love themed gift. So, I have enclosed in the letter a_  
_chocolate cupcake with hearts. Literal hearts, you know, for love and stuff!_  
_You say you like penguins so they're penguin hearts! Isn't that cute? Anyway,_  
_toodle pip darling!_  
_*theres a cupcake with real penguin hearts on the icing*_

Hello again, 2p England! I don't really see a question in this. Wait. *Rereads note* ...What?

WHY DO YOU THINK THAT THAT IS AN ACCEPTABLE THING TO GIVE SOMEONE? AND I THOUGHT YOU WENT AWAY AND NOW YOU'RE BACK! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PENGUIN HEARTS FROM ANYWAY? OH DEAR LORD, ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? YOU BEST NOT BE IN MY HOUSE!

Okay, I just checked every room, closet, and cupboard in my house and I'm pretty sure he's not here. I'm just gonna throw that... disturbing thing away and forget about this. And if he comes near my house, I'm gonna beat his head in with a snow shovel. That should work, right?

...Right?

Anyway, I'm gonna need a nap after this chapter. There's one more question, and hopefully this won't be half as disturbing as what was in the last one.

_From: Guesty and Kiwi (Guest)_

_Guesty and Kiwi:Yup. Asking questions as myself. Ha. Welp, Kiwi's kinda not_  
_here, so I'll forward some questions from her. By the way, she's K and I'm G._

_G: hiyeeeee!_  
_K: what kind of word is hiye?_  
_G: my word : 3_  
_K: ... Ask Antartica a question, dummkopf!_  
_G: you wound me so. Anyway. Antartica! Why do you not like cauliflower?! It's_  
_awesome 3_  
_K: I hate cauliflower too._  
_G: AAAAAGH._  
_K: so, what's your favorite color? I always love learning about new counties!_  
_G: yeah! And Antartica, a bit of advice: don't get discouraged! Wether it's_  
_about-_  
_K: not being asked questions-_  
_G: or being told that you shouldn't be a country or whatever-_  
_G and K: it just takes a while for people to get used to it!_  
_G: K! Twin talk doesn't work! We're not twins!_  
_K and G: bye!_

Okay, I think I calmed down. Hey Guesty and Kiwi. Those are some odd names.

I don't like cauliflower because it tastes bad and the texture feels weird. Plus, it seems like it's trying to be broccoli. That isn't okay.

My favorite colors are light blue, white, and black. Mostly because I think if I got lost in the snow, black might be the easiest thing to see.

Thank you for the encouragement! You guys are really nice. Although you're reaction to someone not liking a food is overboard.

Well, that's it for now everyone. Thank you for the questions and please ask more! Everyone (Except 2p England) in welcome back!

* * *

**I applaud you for the penguin hearts thing, as disturbing as it was. That is ten times as creative as I could have come up with. Anyway, I hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day and didn't have to buy yourselves roses. **

**2p England is more than welcomed back by the way. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but the OC. **

* * *

This guy's starting to annoy me...

_From: 2p England (Guest)_

_2p England:In your house? Why would I be in your house love? I'm not stalking_  
_you or anything... Although, could I ask you to put a light under your bed?_  
_It's quite dark down here. It's saddening that you don't like my cupcakes_  
_though... So, I included another one! This one's seal flavored! I hope you_  
_enjoy it as much as I enjoyed bashing the pup's brains out! Toodle pip my_  
_darling Antarctica!_  
_*cupcake decorated with seal brains is included*_

Under my bed... I need to remember to get rid of my bed frame. I can deal with just sleeping on a mattress, I really can. _And stop killing my wildlife. _This isn't an issue with the cupcakes as much as it is an issue with you, though the cupcakes are starting to freak me out. Could you at least ask a question rather than just freaking me out, also?

Will and exorcist get rid of you? Because I will get one.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure how easily I'm gonna be able to get to a computer, since I'm visiting family and there are three little boys here. Ask please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

_From: 2p England (Guest)_

_2p England:You're not nice. Why don't you like my cupcakes?! They're_  
_delicious! I will try one more! How about... Oh! I know! I'm sure you'll love_  
_my Alfred cupcakes! As for the exorcist... I'm not sure that any mortal could_  
_get rid of me. And I am asking questions! My question was "can you put a light_  
_under the bed?"! But anyway. This time I want to ask, do you have a 2p? What's_  
_he like?_  
_Toodle pip luv!_  
_*contains Alfred aka America cupcake*_

I don't like your cupcakes because you keep killing my animals to make them. And if an exorcist can't get rid of you, than I'm not sure what can. Also, if I can put a light under the bed is a creepy question so I might overlook it. But yes, if I can't get rid of you within the next three chapters, I'll put a light under the bed.

Also I already answered what my 2p self is- wait, _he_? You think I'm a guy... oh.

*Eating the Alfred cupcake in depression.* This isn't that bad.

* * *

**My Antarctica's a girl, guys. **


	13. Another Author's Note

**So hey. Getting real tired of having to do this. After the last chapter I stopped getting reviews. I have some ideas of why but I'm going to assume that they're not true. Can I ask for more questions? Sorry for the Author's Note. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

So I'm back. Still kinda creeped out by 2p England, but I think I'm starting to get used to him. I kind of miss Spain and Romano though...

_From: 2p England (Guest)_

_2p England:'Ello love..._  
_It's dark down here..._  
_By the way... The ghosts say hi._  
_Would you like me to banish them?_  
_I could bring you more if you liked, they are rather nice folks._  
_I feel like I'm the only one talking to you, I hope I'm not scaring people_  
_away! That's be dreadfull! To make sure, I baked everybody cupcakes! They're_  
_mint bunny flavored! I hope everybody enjoys them!_  
_Toodle pip luv!_  
_*box of flying mint bunny cupcakes*_

Hey. I'm sorry it's so dark down there, but you don't actually have to be down there. Secondly what ghosts? Is there something I need to be aware of? I would love it if you banished them but DON'T BRING MORE! Seriously, I like science and if I have a house full of something I know doesn't exist but you Englands seem to believe in I will leave. I don't think you're scaring anyone away. It's probably me, not you. And if anyone likes weird cupcakes, you can come to my house because I have a lot of them.

The cupcake king over there has a point though. I would love more people to talk to.

* * *

**I'm kind of annoyed that my thirteenth chapter had to be an Author's Note. I like thirteen so I wanted to do something special, but No asks meant I couldn't. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

Hey guys. It's been a stressful week. Apparently Jamaica's house needed to get fumigated or something so instead of going to one of her neighbors she came here. Basically she's been messing with my heat and eating my food and gawking at my wild life and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. Her house is done, she's just freeloading as much as she can. And about a minute ago she decided she wanted to run around outside my house in her pajamas, so I let her out and then locked the door. Her maximum for lasting outside here without complaining is fifteen minutes, and that's still with at least a heavy coat on. So I'm just going to wait and see.

Anyway, I'd love more questions. Something to take my mind off the islander with her face pressed against my window right now, anyway...

* * *

**A/N: I keep wanting to write other stories but keep having writer's block, so this is all I can manage. Also, it's been a bad week for me, and I guess I wanted someone else to suffer too. Also, I think on this she seems a lot nicer than I imagine her to be. Review please, I have nothing better to do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing but the OC. The Jamaica OC belongs to my cousin.**

* * *

First off, Jamaica's still here. She put my couch outside as revenge. I'm thinking about selling her. I'll start at twenty-whatevers, but I will take chocolate or whatever's offered. Anyway, questions.

_From: Mexico (Guest)_

_Mexico:Que onda Antartica!_  
_I haven't been able to talk to you in a long time, how have you been? Oh you_  
_know, Chile won't stop talking about you ;D_  
_Saludos,_  
_Jaretzi Guerrero (Mexico)_

Hi, Mexico! I've been good, but I think you caught me at a bad time, since I'm currently trying to deal with this gaping space in my house. Other than that I've been really happy lately for some reason. Chile talks about me... oh. Well, I have to, y'know, go make sure Jamaica hasn't thrown anything else out into the snow, so see you later.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing but the OC. Jamaica OC belongs to my cousin.**

* * *

So no questions, no 2p England, but Jamaica's still here. Since no one offered anything for her, I'm guessing you people don't want her either. I have no questions, so I don't know what I'm going to do about this...

Seriously though, no one wants her? I'll pay the shipping or you can come get her. She's got to be good for something, right? You can use her to chase moths away from your house and watch her freak out or use her to get weed. Whatever, just get her out of my house.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Are people getting turned away from the little story going on inside the blog? I don't know if people find that unattractive or what... Anyways, review please!**


	18. I'm so done with this

**Hello again. I don't know how clear I've made it that I absolutely loathe doing author's notes as chapters, but sometimes you people leave me with no other choice. Anyways, this story's been dead for awhile through no fault of my own. Honestly, I've been holding on for as long as I could in hope for more questions, but nope. Nothing. The Jamaica thing's over now, so if that was what was turning people off, then fine. No more Jamaica. Happy? Look, I'm on spring break all week and have nothing better to do. I know that people have been looking at this story and it even got a new follower, so just ask some questions already.**


	19. Chapter 19 (I'm Alive)

I own nothing but the OC

* * *

Hello. I actually got a letter, so here we go.

From: Marcy Charli Zara

Why hello -. I'm Greenland! Nyah, I stumbled across this and I felt bad no one  
was commenting anymore. So here's my question: do you ever get multiple  
personality syndrome over the east/west antarctica devide? Or is one part your  
2p self?

Hi, Greenland. It's nice to hear from you, I've heard a little about you. To answer that question, no, I don't. At least, I've never noticed anything. Maybe I'll ask Jamaica next time she's over if she's ever noticed. And my 2p self tends to stay wherever the 2ps live I guess. I only actually hear from her a few times a year, maybe not even that.

So anyway, that's all, please ask more so I have something to do. Winter's creeping up, so I won't be very busy.

* * *

A/N: I forgot about this story, so the review startled me a little. Anyway, review more please. :o)


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing but the OC.

* * *

_From: Marcy Charli Zara_

_Greenland: Nyah, it's Greenland again - Can you see flying mint bunny too? I_  
_brought my bro Iceland along this time._  
_Iceland: *silence*_  
_Greenland: Idiot! Say something, like ask a question!_  
_Iceland: Fine. Does Norway ever harass you? He talks about you a lot._  
_Greenland: *pats Iceland on head* Good. We'll be back next update!_

Hi again Greenland. I don't think I'd call any of my interactions with Norway harassment. He's not really that annoying. What's with all these people talking about me?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short and really late. I went on vacation after I got this and forgot about it until now. Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything but the OC.

* * *

_From: Marcy Charli Zara_

_Iceland: Oh, well he just mentions you sometimes at dinner and stuff, since he_  
_has some science bases on your land._  
_Greenland: Yup. Ok! Here's your question: Does it bother you that some nations_  
_try to claim parts of your land? I hate being technically married to Denmark_  
_T-T he's so annoying. I wish he'd go away!_  
_Denmark: Found you! You're supposed to be my wife! Why do you keep running_  
_away?_  
_*Greenland runs away screaming*_  
_Iceland: Well, now that you're here, you should ask a question._  
_Denmark: Whatevs. Would you help me catch her?_

Well, that was odd. Anyway, it doesn't really bother me. I mean, it gets kind of annoying, but it's kind of nice to have some company. Well, I'm going to let you work out whatever family issue or whatever this is you guys are having. None of my business.

And the next thing.

_From: 2p England (Guest)_

_2p England:Hello there again Poppet, I've missed you :D_  
_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write in recently, I was having a little_  
_harassment from Francie-Poo, he's such a dear. So, a question. For you. Okay._  
_Lets see... Oh! I know! Do you want a French cupcake! I must warn you, they're a little alcoholic.._  
_But, they're delicious!_  
_*box of French cupcakes*_  
_Anyway, I hope you're well, toodle-pip darling:)_

Hi. Again. Sorry to hear about your harassment, and I guess the cupcakes wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short replies. Also, the 2p England person, since your phone messed up I kind of added on the last part where they were about the same. If you want me to change it back to how it was, just tell me. Sorry again.


End file.
